


Bonding and Braids

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [127]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bath Bomb, Bonding, Braids, Extremely Portable New Asgard, F/F, Hair Braiding, Mjolnir - Freeform, Past Jane Foster/Thor, Three Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Jane finds herself with a free ticket to travel the stars aboard Extremely Portable New Asgard, and Val thinks that she could use seeing a friendly face thatdoesn'tbelong to her ex.





	Bonding and Braids

**Author's Note:**

> Zephrbabe prompted Mjolnir (or the remains of Mjolnir), Bath bomb, Braids.

_ Note to self: _ Jane wrote in her notebook.  _ when you've just finished drawing a bath with that galaxy bath bomb you have been waiting to have enough free time to use and the doorbell rings, DO NOT ANSWER IT. _

She didn't know how to fix a magic hammer made of star metal, but that didn’t stop the King of Extremely Portable New Asgard from whisking her off to try. 

It's not like she didn't want to go traveling among the stars, but it seemed like Thor only was willing to take her when she had a deadly substance inside her or he needed her expertise. And the upsetting thing was that he never gave her a choice in the matter.

"Sorry the King ended your relationship," said a voice. Jane turned to see one of the Asgardian fighters who had accompanied Thor to Earth to fetch her. She was helping herself to a seat next to Jane. 

"He didn't end our relationship," Jane replied petulantly, a response that was almost automatic at this point. "It was a mutual relationship-ending."

"That's almost worse," the woman said, turning and running her fingers through Jane's hair.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked.

"Braids?" the woman replied. "It's a sort of hair art, makes you look nice while doubling as bonding time."

"I know what braids are," Jane said, submitting to having her hair played with. "...you want to bond?"

The woman smiled. "Well, I figure you could use seeing a friendly face that doesn't belong to your ex."

"Thank you," Jane said. "Are you any good at it?"

"Bonding? Yeah, we're closer already, aren't we?"

"I don't even know your name," Jane told her with a laugh.

"Brunnhilde," the woman replied. "But you can call me Val."

Jane's eyes widened, and it wasn’t just because the woman was pulling her hair too hard. "'Val' as in 'the Valkyrie?'"

"That's the one," Val said with a smirk.

"I'm Jane," she said, wincing at Val's efforts. "And what I meant earlier was: are you any good at  _ braiding _ ?"

"No, I'm shit," Val laughed.

"Good to know."

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172006968403/bonding-and-braids)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
